


Take A Bite Out Of This

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Reverse Pines, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentines Day, Mabel goes out on a date with a vampire hunk. However, things don't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bite Out Of This

**Author's Note:**

> All right, it's time to write about one of my headcanons I had for awhile, which will be mentioned in Reflections; however, you don't need to read it in order to understand this. This takes place a few months before the start of Reflections.

Walking through the woods, Mabel held her boyfriend's hand as the full moon and stars lit the sky. Snow covered the ground, which was no surprise considering it was Valentines Day.

Lucas and her gone out for a week. She saw him sitting among the crowd at one of her and Dipper's shows. It was hard for her to take her eyes off him, especially he looked like a love interest out of a supernatural romance novel with his dark hair and green eyes. Finding him to be cute, she asked him out and he said yes. However, a couple dates, she knew something was up since he hated sunlight and garlic. She knew he was a vampire. A few days ago, she confronted him and after a bit, he admitted he was. Mabel didn't mind. Not only was he a complete hunk, he was a supernatural hottie! It was the jackpot.

"There is something I want to ask," he said, walking beside her and breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to become a vampire?"

Mabel blinked at this. "Huh?"

"I want to turn you into a vampire right now. Only you will be by my side for all time, no one else." Lacus flashed her a grin. "What do you say; you want to become one?"

Her eyes lit up at this. Hell yeah! She hit the ultimate jackpot! Not only will she get even more superpowers, she will have a hottie by her side forever.

"Sure," Mabel replied. "I'd love too."

"All then."

Lucas pressed his fangs against her skin, ready to bite.

Mabel paused. Would she be able to go out into the sunlight? What about the show? What about Dipper ad Grunkle Stan? Would she ever be able to see them again? Was this worth it…?

The more she thought about it. This wasn't the greatest idea.

"Hold on," Mabel said, backing away. "I don't want to anymore."

"What?" he growled.

"Yes. I thought it over and I want to stay mortal."

His eyes narrowed into slits. What! How dare she say that to him! She will become a vampire! She will be his.

His eyes flashed red for a moment, but it was gone. "Stay still."

Suddenly, Mabel's limbs were locked in place. Mabel tried to move her arm, but it wouldn't budge.

Lucas bared his fangs, grabbing her arm. He pressed the tips of his fangs against her skin.

Chanting a spell inside of her head, a blue aura to surround the vampire before his spell on her broke. His limbs locked in place as she caused his back against the tree over and over.

Furious at that, the vampire broke free of his bounds, rushed towards her. Chanting a spell, a huge, fiery glow came from her amulet. He let a scream as he burst into flames, burning into a crisp. Ashes and blood covered the snow and her clothes.

Mabel let a few breaths escape her. That was a close one.

Mabel's eyes darted around. Seeing that no one was around, she headed back to the mansion.

-0-

The door cracked open, causing Dipper to turn his head. Mabel walked through the doorway, clothes covered with blood and sot.

"What happened?"

Mabel let a sigh escape her, sitting on her bed. "Lucas was a creep, so I took care of him."

"Wow you are a badass, especially for taking down a vampire by yourself."

Mabel nudged her brother playfully on the shoulder. "Hey, were there any doubts?"

"Not really."

Mabel smiled. While she might not be immortal, she would take being mortal with her family by her side any day.


End file.
